


4 Places Rem dogg Shouldn't Have Fallen Asleep + 1 He Should

by Whoops_Im_Obsessed



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: Broken Bones, Canon Compliant, Canon Disabled Character, Crying, Hospitals, M/M, Napping, No Smut, Sleepiness, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoops_Im_Obsessed/pseuds/Whoops_Im_Obsessed
Summary: Or; Rem dogg falls asleep in weird places.(A few mostly fluffy one shots loosely based around the episodes.)
Relationships: Rem Dogg/Mitchell Harper
Kudos: 3





	1. Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm not sure if anyone will read this as the fandom is well and truly dead, but if you are then hi!! Glad to see I'm not the only one here. I got the idea for this when I was randomly fixating on Rem dogg and looked for him in every scene (that's normal right?). There was one in the field trip episode (I forget what it's called) where he literally just fell asleep and so: this was born. Enjoy! - Em xx.

It's fair to say that Mitchell is famous for his bullshit, so it really didn't come as a surprise when he broke his arm. Again.  
  
It was a very hot day. School had just let out and, unfortunately for Rem dogg, Mitchell was filled with that restless kind of energy which comes from sitting inside doing not very much of anything when you could be dicking around in the sunshine.  
  
Mitchell had been prancing around for the entire walk back, but it wasn't till the last stretch before Remmie's house that he decided to up the ante - and hence came the famous last words:  
  
"Oi Rem dogg! Bet you I can't clear that fence in one jump!"  
  
Before Rem dogg could even open his mouth Mitch was going for it - and, spoiler alert, he didn't make it.  
  
A crash-bang-wallop, a couple of grass stains, and some very manly screaming later and Rem dogg found himself sat awkwardly in a hospital hallway, waiting to be allowed to see Mitchell.  
  
Rem dogg didn't mind hospitals too much. Sure A&E was hell at the best of times, but intensive care was usually quiet enough. Mitchell had to have surgery to reset the broken bone and was therefore high as balls and restricted to family only visitors - Rem dogg told himself the only reason he wanted to see Mitch was for blackmail material, but that was too big a lie to tell even himself.  
  
"Excuse me, young man? Are you lost?"  
  
A kind nurse's voice floated over Rem dogg's head and it wasn't until a hand waved in front of his face that Remmie realised the question was for him.  
  
"What?" He replied, very articulately.  
  
"Are you lost?" Continued the nurse, now at a much slower and more exaggerated pace,  
"Do you need help to get back to your room?"  
  
It took Rem dogg a solid 4 seconds to figure out why he was being asked this when it clicked. Ah. Right. Wheelchair. They thought he was a patient.  
  
After some convincing from Rem dogg and some very red-faced apologies and offers of coffee ('to make up for it') from the nurse, Mitchell's mother finally poked her head around the corner and beckoned him into the room.  
  
"He's been asking for you," She whispered with a chuckle and Remmie felt his ears burning as he rolled into the room.  
  
Upon entering, he saw a very sleepy, very drugged-up looking Mitchell smiling at him dopily from the bed.  
Mrs Harper patted Remmie on the shoulder and waggled her eyebrows slightly before leaving the room to give them some space.  
  
"Rem dogg! Come 'ere," Mitch whined,  
"You're too far away, 'n I wanna touch your hair."  
  
Rem dogg just laughed and filed that away for future teasing before making his way over to Mitchell's side.  
Mitchell smiled contentedly and pulled off Remmie's hat, putting it on his own head before reaching down to pet Rem dogg like - well, a dog.  
  
"You're an idiot Mitch," Rem dogg said affectionately.  
"Yeah," Came the slightly slurred reply,  
"But 'm your idiot, foreeevvveeerr," Mitchell giggled, and Rem dogg's heart did a little jump as he smiled.  
  
The pair sat and talked absolute nonsense for ages, Mitchell's hand carding through Rem dogg's hair all the while, until eventually he gave in to the morphine and Mitch's eyes began to close.  
  
Rem dogg looked on fondly, and felt his own eyes begin to droop. A nap wouldn't hurt.


	2. School Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fresh air and boring speeches sure do make you tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of an adaptation of the field trip episode? Fun fact: Rem dogg actually does fall asleep in that episode and it was the sole inspiration for this entire thing.

He didn't mean to fall asleep, not really, its just that the farmer-man-thing was so boring, and fresh air makes you tired, and honestly who wants to know about ink anyway?  
  
"Rem dogg," Hissed Mitchell, "Do not fall asleep and leave me to listen to this shit."  
  
Rem dogg just snorted;  
"You tellin' me you're not loving this, Mitch?" He teased, elbowing his friend.  
  
Mitchell gave an eye roll that looked big enough to blind him and started to mock the farmer's droning, being sure to look incredibly interested every time Miss Gulliver checked on them.  
Eventually, the teacher (rightly) decided the boys weren't to be trusted, and moved next to them in order to keep an eye out for mischief.  
This rather put an end to their antics because try as they might, Mitchell and Remmie were not telepathic, and neither wanted to face the wrath of Rosie.  
  
As the afternoon got cooler and the farmer's speech got slower, Rem dogg could feel his eyes start to droop. He rested his head in his palm and glanced over at Mitchell who was shaking his head and mouthing 'Don't you dare' at him. Remmie just smirked and closed his eyes; annoying Mitch was as good a reason as any for a nap.


	3. Sports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling asleep during PE really isn't difficult, but that doesn't mean it's wise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one but a fun one :)

Ok so in retrospect, it's really not Rem Dogg's fault that he fell asleep during PE. Like, sure, he could have stayed awake, but when your school knows jack-shit about disabled sports and your class is doing high jump? They weren't really giving him much of an option here.  
  
"Umm, is Rem dogg asleep?"  
  
Huh, weird, why was Stephen in his dream?  
  
"Aw mate, we should..."  
  
Mitchell as well, but that was a regular occurance.  
  
He and Mitchell get up to all sorts of ridiculous shit in Rem dogg's dreams.  
They were just about to chuck a whole bin-load of tampons at that traffic warden who always looks at Remmie funny, and Mitchell was about to chuck a ball at his face!  
  
Wait.  
  
"Argh!"  
  
Rem dogg was very rudely awakened to Mitchell throwing the manky deflated football that lives on the side of the field at his head.  
  
"Mitch what the actual hell are you doing!"  
  
"Oi you was asleep innit? What did you expect me to do?"


	4. Movie Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie days were class K's favourite days. Aside from being fun and a way to avoid work, they were also a great way to show their friends they cared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit more angst in this one, I think it's my favourite chapter though, enjoy!

Movie days were always class K's favourite days. They were usually at the end of the week, when Dickers couldn't be bothered to do anything else.  
  
The whole class would huddle up together with pillows and blankets stolen from the library. Boundaries didn't exist on movie days, especially if somebody was having a bad time; and right now Rem dogg was sat on the floor, squashed between Cleo and Stephen.  
  
Despite what the rest of the school thought, class K weren't completely stupid. They knew that there had been something up with Rem dogg since the beginning of the term - what with the whole emo thing - and now that Mitchell was gone... Well lets just say that they all wanted to give Remmie some support.  
  
Courtesy of Stephen the class was watching 'RENT' and while he would never admit it, Stephen did make a strategic choice with the film. He knew that what Rem dogg needed right now was to cry and blame it on something other than his emotions.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Stephen could see small tears snaking their way down Rem dogg's face and knew that the boy wouldn't be able to hold himself together for much longer.  
  
Stephen pulled Rem dogg's head down onto his shoulder and just held him. Remmie could stay there for as long as he needed, his shirt be damned.  
  
The sound of soft sobs filled the room.  
The class subconsciously shifted closer to Rem dogg in a protective ring and pretended not to see the eyeliner making its way onto Stephen's blue shirt. They stayed there for a long time, way past the end of the film and a third of the way into the next one before Stephen felt Rem dogg's breathing even out and his head roll back a little.  
  
Stephen heard a huff of breath from the other side of Rem dogg and looked up to see Cleo looking for all the world like she was going to get up and physically fight Remmie's sadness. Not doubting that she could if she wanted to, Stephen made eye contact and carefully shifted the sleeping boy over to Cleo in an attempt to placate her.  
It worked, obviously. As soon as Rem dogg touched her shoulder, Cleo's arms were around him in a fiercely protective hold, and even asleep Rem dogg melted into the embrace.  
  
That was the reassurance the class needed. Sneaking glances at the unlikely pair, they knew that even though Mitchell's gone Remmie would be okay. They'd watch out for him for now.


End file.
